marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Venom Vol 1 16
Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** Frankie & ** * Locations: * ** Items: * * * Vehicles: * Events * | Synopsis1 = A Vic clone patrols a rain-drenched alley in search of Venom I and Venom II, checking in with her Frankie. On edge, she spots movement and aims her pistols at it, then hesitates when she sees a shadowy figure she believes is Frankie. The Vic clone who had seemingly committed suicide at Voici ambushes her counterpart, reveals the truth about the Ararat Corporation and kills her - having already killed Frankie and used her corpse as a distraction. Taking her counterpart's headset, Vic II assumes Frankie's identity when Bob asks for a status update before crushing the headset under her boot and pulling out a tracker to locate the Venom symbiote's clone, saying that she's going to kill it. In the sewers, Patricia Robertson huddles naked against a wall and asks the Suit what's happening to her. The Suit determines that her control collar has been deactivated and that only her willpower is keeping the symbiote clone contained. Her teeth transforming into fangs, Robertson asks if the Suit can fix the collar, but he replies that he cannot as the unit is neither defective or damaged, but has been cut off from the signal that kept it operational; something he can neither manufacture nor duplicate. When the Suit says she should have never gone to New York, Robertson snarls that he told her where to go and where the original Venom was. The Suit reveals his true nature to Robertson, saying that thousands of years ago his kind came to Earth with the intention of wiping out the fledgling humanity, believing it to be a just cause. The robot spiders infiltrated humanity and worked towards setting up a Great Cataclysm that would wipe out the species, but discovered they had been tricked by the entity who had commissioned them to do so and withdrew, but that some of his species didn't get the memo and stayed on earth. As her eyes turn solid white, Robertson protests that she doesn't understand and the Suit states that he will explain as he helps her to her feet and leads her away from the populated areas of the city, urging her to fight the symbiote clone. Perched on one of the Chrysler Building's projections and soaked by the rain, Spider-Man wonders where Eddie Brock has disappeared to. As he swings into the storm, Venom abruptly tackles him out of the sky. As they plunge towards the ground, Venom demands that Spider-Man tell him who the man in the suit with the phone is, Spider-Man protesting that he has no idea who Venom is talking about. Tossing Spider-Man through the window of a toy-store, Venom commands him to reveal everything he does know. Spider-Man tells Eddie to get out of town for a while while he figures out what's going on, but Venom grabs him by the throat and refuses to listen. Spider-Man tells Venom that the other symbiote wants to kill him, causing Venom to sneer that he really doesn't know anything. Gaining his second wind, Spider-Man says he knows three things and proceeds to pummel Venom - smashing him through a cement wall while declaring that he's always been faster, smarter, and stronger than him. Venom sarcastically asks Spider-Man to save him, and when Spider-Man sincerely states that's what he's trying to do Venom mockingly asks if he's going to kill him. Spider-Man turns and leaves, saying he'll let someone else do the dirty work because he's too much of a pansy. As they trek through the sewers, Robertson asks the Suit where they're going, and he responds he's leading her away from any potential hosts. She snaps that he'd better not be thinking of killing her, and he assures her that's not his intention at that time. Robertson asks him to resume his narrative, and the Suit explains that a malevolent colony of alien cybernetic spiders is present on Earth and intends to wipe out all existing life on Earth so as to prepare it for complete recolonization. The Suit remarks that it's improbable that the one who tricked them is still alive, and that there was a break in the line of communication that resulted in a colony of cybernetic spiders being stranded on Earth and not getting the memo that the Apocalypse had been cancelled. As her hands begin to transform into claws, Robertson asks the Suit if he knows where it came from, and he explains that it is a modified clone of the Venom symbiote. As Patricia fully changes into her monstrous form, asking why anyone intending to repopulate the Earth would create something so destructive, "Frankie" interrupts and states that the symbiote clone wasn't created to repopulate the new world, but to bring about an end to the old one. | Notes = * The clone agent who went rogue in was a Vic, but in this issue her name is given as Frankie. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}